


The Reason

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/F, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Peeping, Public Sex, Sexting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying can be hard especially when your brother is sexting someone... or not Rio doesn't really know what her brother is doing. she decides it'll be peaceful at the public library, only thing is she isn't going to get any studying done, not if Cathy can help it and some others are partaking in "study sessions" as well, not the kind you'd think though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> pff I don't know if this is AU or not or post-canon it depends on how you wanna look at it, there are some implied ships like implied Kairyo and implied Sharkbait and a little implied Vkai I guess, but I'm not bothering listing those since its really just Cathy/Rio and some minor Mizadoru. I honestly don't know haha l'D I wrote this for some Yuri smut that's it, that's the reason. I don't really have a fancy title for this either, its from a song by The Click Five lmao.

"Ryoga, I'm heading to the library to study." Rio wavered her hand as Ryoga looked up from his phone. "Why don't you just ask Durbe to do your homework, he'd probably— I mean you know how fascinated he's been with all of this." 

Rio insists that she doesn't need his help in studying, he's probably busy “studying” with Mizael, and to be honest, they probably aren't even studying, she can think of a million other things they're probably doing, she doesn't really want to have that mental image while studying though.

"Who're you texting anyway?" Rio asked before fully leaving, she didn't have to guess; it was either Kaito or Yuma anyway. "No one," Is the only response that Ryoga can think of before Rio snatches the phone out of his hand.

"Yuma, right?" she read over the text—oh, well it wasn’t exactly from Yuma but the texts being sent back and forth were still just as unsettling or rather something she didn’t need, or want to see. “Why are you—never mind I don’t want to know actually,” she says as she hands him back the phone.

“What we were just having a normal conversation Rio—“ It’s too late, Rio’s already left out the door, not that Ryoga understands what was wrong with the texts to begin with. He was just talking to Kaito—wait why the fuck is there a dick pic, he cringes because oh my god Kaito why? 

The only thing he can text back is “You asshole, my sister saw my phone and—who’s dick is this?” he refuses to believe that this is Kaito’s, he at least hopes it isn’t, he assumes Kaito has more class than that at least. 

The text message lights up his phone and he can’t believe this. “Don’t know Ryoga, got it off the Internet, does it turn you on?” He honestly can’t believe Kaito would deliberately look up something like that just to send to him—no actually he can.

“What the fuck, I don’t want it.” Ryoga replies back and he can’t believe his sister had to see this, honestly. His screen lights up again and he coughs and sputters, Kaito insists that it’s actually Yuma’s and he immediately wants to throw his phone across the room. Kaito sends another text, knowing Ryoga’s too flustered to carry on the conversation. 

“Kidding, did you actually imagine that it was his though?” Ryoga ends up cursing aloud, it wasn’t as if he was imagining it or anything. “As if Kaito, don’t you have something to do?” and no, he doesn’t, he’s bored.

Ryoga figures that Chris must be busy or something if Kaito’s really this bored—he can tell because he keeps constantly receiving a text from Kaito, they consist of the weirdest things, from more dick pics to are you thinking of Yuma?

Ryoga just wants to throw his phone across the room, but then he’d lose his other contacts, so he endures Kaito’s constant pestering for his own amusement.

He certainly hopes that his sister is having a better time studying at the library than he is at home. He surely isn’t going to get any studying done with Kaito constantly sending him random dick pictures, and the comments of “Do you like that one? What about that one? That one looks like Yuma’s—“ irritating.

* * *

Rio had entered the public library, she was planning on using the library just for a quiet study session, not that it wasn’t quiet at home but she enjoyed not being bothered, and hardly anyone ever bothered someone at the library.

Which is why she assumes Durbe liked coming here so much, she finds a table, no one else seems to be around, they’re all either lost in their own world of books or are quietly reading in another section of the library. She opens her textbook, looks for the exact page and began reading; she’s focusing well and fine.

Well at least she was until she feels a weight on her shoulder; she doesn’t bother looking up from her book, she murmurs, “Yes can I help you?”

The nails of whoever it seems to be are rather sharp, she can almost fully feel them through the surface of her clothing. “Rio, Rio Kamishiro? You’re actually studying, how peculiar ~” she made an absolute effort to roll her p’s as if trying to mimic the purring of a cat, and that’s when Rio knows exactly who it is. 

_Cathy_

__“Yes, and I was doing perfectly fine, what is it you want Cathy?” Still Rio didn’t look up from her book, Cathy went on about how she was here to study as well; she had gotten bored and went on a study break and recognized her from afar._ _

__“So whatcha studying, Rio?” She continued to lean over her shoulder, the warmth of the others breath slightly bothered Rio. “Physics, I have a physics test coming up,” Rio said and Cathy pointed out how she was just as wrapped up in her book as Durbe gets. “Perfect, we can study together!”_ _

__“You don’t even have physics Cathy,” Rio adds, she guessed Cathy was bored of her own studying; Rio didn’t have time to chit chat at the moment though._ _

__“Why don’t you ask Durbe to help you study Cathy? Ryoga insists he’s a good tutor,” Rio says as she goes back to her book, studying the various formulas that’ll likely enough be on the test in a few days._ _

__“Nah, I saw him go somewhere around here with Mizael few minutes ago, private study session I bet,” Cathy snickered and whispered, “If you get what I mean.”_ _

__Rio coughed and looked up from her book “Are you saying they’re making out somewhere in the library?” at least they weren’t doing _other _things.___ _

____“Probably, libraries pretty big, they could be privately studying behind a bookshelf or something,” Cathy says letting her mind wander off with wonder of what they could even be doing._ _ _ _

____“Are you saying they’re banging in the library?” Rio’s attention has completely left the book by now. Mainly because why would anyone do such a thing in public?_ _ _ _

____“Possibly, why are you gonna drop your studying to find them?” She tilted her head; Rio had a feeling that Cathy knew exactly where they were._ _ _ _

____“Don’t tell me you interrupted my study session to make me watch something like _that _with you?” Rio asked, though she was curious as to how she wasn’t hearing sounds in such a quiet place.___ _ _ _

______“Perhaps, I found them not to long ago,” Cathy says, smirking slightly as she sees Rio sigh and raise an eyebrow “You aren’t going to let me study are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh come on it’ll be perfectly fine, you could use a study break anyway.” Cathy grabbed Rio’s hand dragging her from her seat, leading her behind a few bookcases; she finally stops, still holding onto Rio’s hand tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t see anything, are you sure they’re even here—“ Rio’s immediately silenced by Cathy’s hand overlapping her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shh,” Cathy hisses and pulls her hand away, she points, sure enough Cathy was right, there were people banging in the library._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How does the librarian not hear any of this?” Rio whispered, Cathy shrugged, maybe the two were just _really _good at being quiet, or keeping their breathing to a minimal level whenever someone walked by.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“How’d you even notice them?” Rio asked and Cathy said she heard Mizael being a little too vocal at one point, she heard him curse to be exact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s how Cathy found the two engaging in sexual acts behind the bookcase. “So, you wanna sit and watch em’?” and Rio sputters, what kind of question is that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh come on! It’s perfectly fine, It is kind of like studying in it’s own unique way,” Cathy snickered but kept the conversation quiet enough so that the two wouldn’t notice them. “What you deem as _unique _is what I’d call peeping.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cathy pouted slightly and sneered, “I’d consider it more like free public porn.” and Rio couldn’t help but snicker as well, she guessed she could watch; there was no harm in that. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into watching this,” Rio whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mizael was giving Durbe a blowjob, Durbe’s back was arched against the bookshelf, low mutters of each other’s names were being called, and Cathy was snickering. “They make a cute couple,” Cathy says in a low whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’d say so, they certainly mesh together well enough in dynamics, I mean—they’re so entranced with each other.” Rio shrugs, it was in a way like studying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A-ah.. Mizael.. I believe we should actually get back to studying now,” Durbe insists as he catches his breath from the moans that catch in his throat after he finishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course, sorry for the distractions.” Mizael fixes his uniform and tries his best to fix his hair, he helps Durbe clean up and pulls him up. “No harm done.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cathy takes Rio’s hand again and they dart off behind another row of bookcases, making sure they weren’t caught. “See, interesting things do happen at public libraries.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm? Hey Rio your legs are rather wobbly, did that scene get you going?” She hummed leaning in far to closely for Rio’s liking, blush arising on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? Hardly, Cathy I’d never—“ she feels the gray haired girl’s lips press against her cheek, a soft whisper following shortly. “You don’t have to be shy now.” Rio insists that she isn’t, she wants to walk away but her legs won’t move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They’re shaking and she’s flustered, Cathy just smiles and squeezes Rio’s hand, purrs in her ear “You know we could do something fun to instead of studying,” she says it with such certainty, Rio can’t even form the words to say no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She has no objections as a hand is trailing up her thigh and groping at her chest, Cathy’s nails aren’t actually that sharp—but they still aren’t that neatly trimmed either, she’s honestly prepared for some scratches on her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rio isn’t going to get any studying done at this point, not that she cares, her mind is thrown in other places, Cathy’s licking and sucking on her neck, she has quite a bite to be fair, she can tell she’s going to have hickies afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And here I thought you were afraid of cats, yet you’re letting me get my paws on you ~” Cathy teased, the girl did seem almost cat-like sometimes, or at least that’s what she tried to play herself off as, some cat-like lolita._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rio huffed as Cathy runs her hands up her chest, she doesn’t say anything—she has nothing to say about this, she can feel her cat-like gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cathy’s hands are actually very warm as she slips her hand under the fabric of the bra, a smirk on the girl’s face. “You really are well endowed, Rio.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rio doesn’t know what to say about that, she simply nods and takes the compliment; Cathy’s nails actually aren’t that sharp as she squeezes her hand around one of Rio’s breasts as she runs her fingertip around the girl’s nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soft moans escaping Rio, Cathy runs the palm of her hands up and down Rio’s chest, she ends up throwing her head back and banging it against the bookshelf, a short groan following afterward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You should purr more quietly, this _is _a library still, remember?” Cathy whispers into her ear, Rio just shoots a glare as she feels a set of lips interlocking with her own once more, Cathy kisses at her earlobes, nips lightly even as she continues to massage Rio’s breasts.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aww, Rio your face is completely flustered, you’re usually so composed, and it’s absolutely precious!” Cathy snickers and leans up as she kisses the girl’s cheek, what she says next catches Rio off guard, shaking her from her trance-like state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Wanna go further?” Cathy asks, Rio insists that they can’t because they’re in a library, Cathy points out that if Mizael and Durbe can do it so can they. Rio sighs, she can’t even really move her legs, they’re still a wobbly mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fine, what do you have in mind—“ Rio squeaks slightly, it’s embarrassing in every which way, she feels one of Cathy’s hands slip down her skirt, she pulls them down to her knees, her panties exposed for who anyone wanted to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh gosh, Rio you have little snowflakes on your panties, that’s cute ~” Cathy says and Rio just shakes her head, tells her to shut up about it, reminds her they’re in a library, that she wants to get this done and over with so she can study._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even if she probably can’t study now—or won’t at all, her thoughts are shaken when her panties are brought down to where her skirt is. Rio coughs “You aren’t actually going to—eat me out in public are you?” Cathy nods her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio’s facial expression is absolutely priceless as she grumbles “Don’t you have any class?” and Cathy insists that it isn’t a big deal, says she seems like she needs it, insists that she’s stressed, needs to relax a bit, tells her just sit back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio sighs in defeat and with slight irritation, she feels Cathy’s tongue licking at her entrance, her tongue pushing into her, Rio groans at the wet feeling of the lolita girl’s tongue. “Ca—“ she can’t even say anything because the second she tries, she ends up moaning something inaudible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shh, we’re in a library remember Rio?” Cathy snickered as she pulled away, she licked her lips, Rio just eyes her up as she wonders what the devious cat-like girl is planning next, a devious smirk is plastered on her face, she can’t help but fear the worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Another reason she was afraid of cats, she hears the buzzing of something, Rio tenses up “Don’t tell me you have a—“ and Cathy grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“A vibrator? Sure do!” Cathy holds it out in front of Rio, the grin still held on her face throughout “Perfectly useable, wouldn’t you say?” and Rio questions whether she’s actually going to shove in a—no she doesn’t really, she knows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You aren’t going to use that, especially in the library right?” Rio questions, and Cathy tilts her head to the side questioning why is there a reason not to use it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio sighs, figuring its true but she’d rather not get caught with something like that in public by anyone, let alone let something like that get around to Ryoga’s ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please, it’ll be over before you know it, just sit back and relax ~!” Cathy insists as she puckers her lips, Rio says nothing more, she huffs and that’s it, though those huffs of not wanting to fully cooperate are soon filled with lustful moans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cathy mimics the purrs of a cat as she whispers lovingly in Rio’s ear as the vibrator is doing its job. Rio feels the weight of Cathy on her lap; she brings her head back, careful not to bang it against the bookshelf again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“See better than studying?” Cathy asks as she brings Rio closer to her, kissing at her neck as she rocks herself against Rio’s lap, perfectly content with being fully clothed still, pushing the vibrator further into Rio as she groans from the pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hmm, and you said this wouldn’t be fun and you’re over here mewling and purring for me ~” Rio was getting tired of the cat comparisons, Cathy’s hands are groping at her chest once more as she continues grinding against Rio’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The vibrator hits against one of Rio’s sweet spots, she throws her head back as she feels the palms of Cathy’s hands rub against her breasts, she places her hands on Cathy’s shoulders, Cathy leaned over and nipped at her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio groans as vibrations send her head reeling back as she holds tightly onto Cathy’s shoulders, the gray haired girl rolling her hips against her lap as she comes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“See not studying is fun isn’t it?” Cathy purrs as she presses her lips to Rio’s cheek, Rio’s out of breath and nods her head, it was fun she’ll give her that, and at least she has the strength to possibly stand—she no longer feels needy either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, thank you for that study session,” Rio mutters half breathless as she kisses Cathy back unsure of what they are, was this a one time thing or more than that? Cathy nods her head as she helps Rio fix herself up as she helps her up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah your face is a little still flushed with embarrassment there Rio-san ~” Cathy giggles and she’s actually surprised that the librarian has finally noticed them, or rather anyone doing something sexual related in the depths of the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh ah, we were just looking for a book.” That’s the only quick lie Rio can think of and the librarian simply coughs and walks away, Rio swears that she heard something along the lines of lesbians but she doesn’t bother caring about that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cathy, I have a question did you do all this because you like me or is this just a one time thing?” Rio asks, secretly she hopes that it is much more than just some fling, she isn’t sure why she hopes, but she certainly hopes it isn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah—why would I? I’m a shy girl Rio; you think I could actually propose something like this up front?” and Rio guesses not, she herself would be uncertain of asking someone something like that just out of the blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cathy says nothing else, presses her lips to Rio’s and smiles as she parts away, she smirks slightly “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind dating you Rio if that’s what you’re asking,” she says and gives the girl a wink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio returns the smile “At least we didn’t get caught.” Now maybe she can get some actual studying done, though she thinks she’s going to be distracted for a while no matter what she tries to do. “So, wanna actually study now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cathy nods her head, they head over to an empty table, and Rio sets out her physics book, Cathy takes a seat next to her now—proclaimed girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cathy says nothing as she leans her head against Rio’s shoulder; she’s actually kind of tired; she figures she’ll take a catnap while her girlfriend actually studies this time, not like she has any actual studying to do—at least not right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rio can’t help but sigh at her girlfriend’s calm expression as she’s snoozing away clung to her shoulder, her breath against her neck, she’s slightly annoyed that she can just sleep while she studies, but she can say—it is rather cute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
